List of countries on Phineas and Ferb
This is a list of countries around the world featured in Phineas and Ferb. Albania *Heinz Doofenshmirtz is apparently "never welcome in Albania ever again" ("We Call it Maze"). Antarctica *Producing a map, Ferb suggested a trip to Antarctica, but the boys instead put on a Christmas special ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *Seen during Summer All Over the World ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Australia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Liam McCracken said to have came from there to hunt Perry the Platypus ("Primal Perry"). Austria *Ferb jokingly invents a reference to a fictional Salzburg, Austria, artwork in "Operation Crumb Cake". Belgium *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"), at the Atomium. Also, in the same episode, Stacy guessed that Belgium was the location of the Pyramids. *In the song "I Need My Letter Back", Isabella says she might have to move to Belgium ("Operation Crumb Cake"). Brazil *Seen during Summer All Over the World ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Bulgaria *Their folk dancing was mentioned by Phineas ("The Beak"). Cambodia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Canada *Perry the Platypus and Lyla Lolliberry cooperated in a Canadian mission ("Sidetracked"). *Montreal can be seen in ("Just Desserts") Chile *Candace was transported to Easter Island by an app in her phone ("Candace Disconnected"). *Chile was mentioned as a country that could theoretically be powered by a central shaft like Drusselstein's, due to its skinny shape ("The Doonkelberry Imperative"). China *Numerous characters were involved in an effort to rescue Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan ("Doof Dynasty"). *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Baljeet's robots in the "Everything is Probable" video seemed to dance by the Tian An Men in Beijing ("Primal Perry"). *Major Monogram and Perry met briefly at a restaurant in Shanghai ("Norm Unleashed"). Drusselstein *The childhood country of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Drusselstein's Princess Baldegunde visited Danville, giving an award to Roger Doofenshmirtz. ("Make Play") *Visited by Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in an effort to obtain some doonkelberries ("The Doonkelberry Imperative"). Ecuador *Bob Webber and Tiana Webber were married in Danville before traveling to the Galapagos Islands. ("Candace's Big Day") Egypt *Heinz Doofenshmirtz visited Egypt, discovering a special ancient tune, which he later used to summon an alien armada ("The Lizard Whisperer"). France *Many of the main characters spent time in Paris ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *The Eiffel Tower has been featured in multiple episodes ("Rollercoaster", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") as well as the theme song . French Polynesia (France) *Major Monogram is seen retired in Bora Bora ("Act Your Age"). Germany *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Greece *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Greenland (Denmark) *Professor Bannister, being from Greenland, attempted to annex Canada there ("Sidetracked"). Iceland *Visited by Perry the Platypus while on a "wild goose chase" ("Undercover Carl"). India *Baljeet Tjinder is from India. *The Taj Mahal in Agra was stolen by Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were in India searching for the Amulet of Juatchadoon. ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") Ireland *The Danville Space Lab has received footage from the Irish Rover. ("Face Your Fear") Israel *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives from Jerusalem ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). Italy *The Colosseum was stolen by Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz visited the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and was informed that pizza was not sold there. This later became part of a backstory of one of Doofenshmirtz's schemes ("We Call it Maze"). *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Japan *Many of the main characters spent time in Tokyo, while Stacy Hirano has some relatives and her grandmother all residing in Tokyo ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Kenya *Many of the main characters spent time in Africa ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). *Athletes from there were mentioned ("The Curse of Candace") Madagascar *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Malaysia *Seen during Summer All Over the World ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Maldives *Buford mentioned sending Biff the goldfish to a fish school in the Maldives. ("Great Balls Of Water"). Mali *Candace was transported to Timbuktu by an app in her phone ("Candace Disconnected"). Mexico *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives from Mexico ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *Chichen Itza was where one of the gang's global multicast concerts was located ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Monaco *Perry the Platypus visited Monte Carlo on a "wild goose chase" ("Undercover Carl"). Mongolia *Heinz Doofenshmirtz was transported back in time to a historical Mongolian era ("Lotsa Latkes"). Nepal *Many of the main characters spent time in the Himalayas ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Netherlands *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Norway *Seen in a flashback when Buford mentions his uncle Oslo from Oslo making giant marionettes ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"). Panama *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were in Panama in a search for the Amulet of Juatchadoon ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). Peru * Indirectly mentioned in "Funhouse". ("Misperceived Monotreme") Poland *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Russia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Moscow is where one of the gang's global multicast concerts was located ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *Mount Elbrus was the location of one of the earth-moving rockets ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *Buford mentioned bolshevik ("Let's Take a Quiz ") Singapore *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! "). *Singapore is where one of the gang's global multicast concerts was located ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). *"Singapore Crab" was a martial art mentioned by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in "Misperceived Monotreme". *"To Singapore" was written on a box in the Bust 'Em commercial ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). South Korea *Flag design used as background image during Summer All Over the World ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Sri Lanka *Mentioned during "History of the Tri-State Area" ("Where's Pinky?"). Sweden *Derek Dukensson is a Swedish exchange student ("S'Winter"). * A sign reading "I ♥ SWEDEN" is seen in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Switzerland *Phineas is in Switzerland receiving an award 20 years into the future ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Visited while "Bouncin' Around the World" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Seen during "Summer All Over the World" ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Tanzania *Bob and Tiana Webber climbed Kilimanjaro ("Candace's Big Day"). *Kilimanjaro was featured during a mishap with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus ("What Do It Do?"). *Kilimanjaro made another appearance as the location of one of the Earth-moving rockets ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Tunisia *Buford mentioned ancient Tunisians in the history of wedgies ("Primal Perry"). Turkey *Buford told a story of Alexander the Great and the Gordian Knot, which took place in Gordium, a Phrygian city now located in Turkey. ("Knot My Problem") United Arab Emirates *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!")? *Baljeet references a Tadashi Kawamata sculpture in Abu Dhabi ("Operation Crumb Cake"). United Kingdom *The Fletcher side of the family is from England. ("My Fair Goalie") *Many of the main characters have spent time in London ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Elementary My Dear Stacy"). *Jeremy Johnson has a British background ("Moon Farm"). *London in Summer All Over the World ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") United States *Danville, the primary setting of the show, is located in the Tri-State Area, in the United States. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives in New Mexico. ("La Candace-Cabra"). *When Liam McCracken was ejected from the Danville Botanical Gardens, one of the elderly female aides said that he was from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ("Primal Perry"). Uruguay *Stacy Hirano becomes the President of Uruguay ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Tiana Webber once pointed out that a hairstyle exhibited by Candace Flynn was "all the rage in Montevideo" ("Candace's Big Day"). Ambiguous locations *Phineas and Ferb found a lost verse of "Hey Diddle Diddle" in the Dead Sea ("Moon Farm"). This could have been in either Israel or Jordan, since the border between these two nations goes through the Dead Sea. *While Bouncin' Around the World ("Phines and Ferb Summer Belongs to You"), the gang are seen bouncing across a body of water while the song states, "That was the Baltic Sea." Assuming this song applies to the actual events of the episode, this could mean that the gang then briefly visited Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Germany, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Russia, or Sweden. pt-br:Lista de Países em Phineas e Ferb Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:L